


Safe

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is soft for all his members, Changbin is the cutest thing ever, Cute, Fluff, M/M, almost not there - Freeform, he's so soft in this, sorry - Freeform, the changlix is really subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Changbin loses Gyu and can't go to sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just something really short. I haven't had the time to write, lately, cause I'm traveling, but here I really wanted to write this. Hope you guys like ^.^

Changbin wanted to cry. He’d already searched the whole dorm: his room, the others’ rooms, the living room, the kitchen, and even the bathroom. And he still hadn’t found Gyu. He could feel his chest tightening and something lodged on his throat, and he knew he needed to calm down before he started crying. All of the others were at the dorm at the moment, and the last thing Changbin wanted was for them to see him crying. Firstly because he hated crying in front of other people, but also because he would have to explain why he was crying and he just… would rather not.

His decision to show his plush toy during his self-cam and say that he couldn’t sleep without it had been something he’d regretted immediately after. But then there wasn’t anything he could do to erase it, all he could do was hope that it wasn’t included. He didn’t have much luck, though, so of course it was included in the video. Thankfully, everyone had taken it as a joke. The others had teased him, saying that pretending to be cute was a good way to gain fans. Changbin wasn’t pretending to be cute. He just really couldn’t sleep without his plush munchlax. But he gladly let them believe that he was just trying to gain attention. it was better than admitting the truth.

But right now… right now he was at the verge of losing it. He remembered leaving Gyu in his bed in the morning, like he did everyday, but now it was gone. He’d decided to go to bed early, was actually the first one, but then he’d laid down and curled up on his bed, and… and there was nothing for him to hug, except for the sheets, and Changbin began panicking.

Immediately, as he noticed the missing toy, he got up and turned on the lights. He searched the whole room, panic growing on his chest at each place where he didn’t find the toy. And that’s how he made his way through the whole dorm, ending up where he was at the moment. In the kitchen, trying to calm himself down.

He was in the middle of a breathing exercise when the door opened. Changbin jumped, startled. He turned to see who it was and came face to face with Chan.

“Changbinnie?” The nickname was something Changbin usually loved, but at the moment nothing was helping him. “Are you ok? I thought you were asleep.”

Changbin opened his mouth to reassure his hyung that he was fine, but as soon as he tried to speak tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly closed his mouth and looked down, hoping Chan hadn’t noticed. It didn’t work. In two seconds, Chan was by his side, voice worried.

“Changbinnie? Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?” Changbin could only shake his head. He just wanted to go to sleep with his Gyu, why couldn’t he? Chan’s voice was slightly panicked when he spoke next, and Changbin felt guilty, but not enough to tell the other what the problem was. “Changbinnie, I need you to tell me what’s wrong, so I can help you.”

Changbin just shook his head. Then he breathed in deeply, trying to stop crying.

“I-I’m ok.”

It probably would be more believable if he hadn’t just broken down crying in front of the older. Still worth a shot. Chan snorted.

“Yeah, sure. You seem perfectly ok.”

Changbin sniffed. He looked at Chan. The older boy was looking at him with worried, soft eyes. For a second, Changbin thought about telling him. He’d known Chan for a long time. The older had always helped him. He wasn’t the type to laugh at someone or tease them for stuff like that. So maybe… and then someone else entered the room and Changbin immediately closed off again. There was a hint of disappointment in Chan’s eyes, but that wasn’t important at the moment. What was important was who had just entered the kitchen. Felix.

“I’m really ok, hyung.”

Changbin tried to keep his voice even, wiping away the last tears from his face. He then walked past Chan and out of the kitchen, to his room, leaving behind a worried leader and a confused Felix.

 

The rapper rolled around in his bed for a long time, trying to sleep, before giving up. At this point, everyone else was already in bed, and sleeping. And he was there, eyes wide open, because he couldn’t sleep without his damned stuffed toy. From time to time, the tiredness became too much and Changbin almost asked for help finding his toy, but the embarrassment was always bigger.

So, at two in the morning, Changbin gave up and got up. He clearly wasn’t going to sleep, so what was the point of trying? Silently, he headed out of his room.

He made his way to the couch in the living room. It was weird, being there so late. It was silent, in a way that it never was, because there were nine boys living together in the dorm. It was also a bit cold and a bit lonely, and Changbin felt a wave of sadness as he remembered the way he usually held his munchlax when he felt the atmosphere getting to him.

Changbin sighed. He just wanted his Gyu.

“I thought I’d find you here sooner or later.”

Changbin jumped up. He was sure everyone was asleep, he wasn’t expecting one of the members to enter the dorm from the street, let alone three. Felix, Chan and Minho put some bags on the floor and the leader made his way to the couch, sitting next to Changbin. Felix joined him, sitting on Changbin’s other side. Minho stayed away, but not too far.

“Hey, hyungs. Felix.”

Chan put a hand around Changbin’s shoulder.

“Still not gonna tell me what’s bothering you? You went to bed a really long time ago, and yet, here you are.”

Changbin pouted.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

He admitted. Chan hummed and Felix cuddled closer to him. Changbin’s heart did not skip a beat, thank you very much.

“And why can’t you sleep?”

At this point, Felix was silently playing with Changbin’s hand and Chan was running a hand through Changbin’s hair. Even Minho had stopped lurking awkwardly around and had sat down by Changbin’s feet, head on his knees. Changbin felt tired, and the others were warm, and he wanted to sleep, but he still couldn’t.

“I… I can’t find Gyu.”

The confession wasn’t planned. Changbin truly didn’t want the others to know that he couldn’t sleep without his plush toy. As soon as the words left his mouth, he froze. He expected laughter and teasing. Instead, Chan’s hand tightened around his waist.

“Your munchlax?" Changbin sighed, but nodded. There was no hiding anymore, anyways. He heard Minho chuckle softly, and Chan cooed. “Aw, Changbinnie. So you weren’t joking when you said you couldn’t sleep without it?”

Changbin’s cheek heated up, reddening. He shook his head. By his side, Felix laughed.

“Ah, you’re so cute, hyung.”

Changbin glared – pouted, but don’t tell him that – at the younger boy.

“I’m not cute.”

He complained. The other three rolled their eyes. Minho patted his knee.

“Sure you’re not. C’mon, dark boy. Let’s look for your toy.”

And honestly, Changbin was still embarrassed about the whole situation, but he just wanted to have his Gyu back so he could go to sleep already.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to find the toy. It was Felix who found it. Apparently, it was in one of the clothes’ baskets, probably having been taken accidentally. At the sight, Changbin squealed and took the toy, hugging it close to his chest, mumbling ‘thank you’ a hundred times. He heard chuckles, and when he looked up the other three were looking at him, smiling fondly. Changbin blushed, putting the toy down, embarrassed.

“I, uhn, thank you. And sorry. For, uhn… making you look for it in the middle of the night.”

Chan laughed and shook his head.

“It’s ok, Changbinnie. No need to apologize. Now go to bed. I think Gyu is sleepy.”

Teased the leader. Changbin’s blushed more and shoved the older, before bidding everyone goodnight.

Once in his bed, Changbin finally snuggled with his toy, sighing happily. Soon, sleep started to weight his eyes down. And then, someone nudged. The rapper sleepily opened his eyes, trying to make out the figure by his bed.

“Hyung.”

The deep voice quickly gave away who it was.  
“Felix?”

Changbin’s own voice was just a mumble, almost unintelligible.

“Can I sleep with you, too?”

Changbin took a second to process the request, then blushed. He quietly lifted the covers and Felix squealed, quickly lying by his side.

In a few seconds, Changbin was pressed against Felix, head resting on the younger’s chest and Felix’s hand around his waist. Gyu was between them – with enough room to breathe, Changbin made sure – and Changbin had honestly never felt so safe. He wouldn’t mind sleeping like this everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, how would you feel about a Changlix one shot in which Changbin is scared of the dark (ironic, yes) and Felix comforts him and they end up confessing?

I'm a bit stuck with writers block, so I need an easy thing like this to get me out of it, so if you are interested let me know! ^ㅅ^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the comments, guys <3

Since you guys seemed to like the idea, here it is:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744651/chapters/34088648

I hope you like it >.<

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
